Captive
by Nephron
Summary: Please take a look inside and read the top message! Two kunoichi venture too close to the Akatsuki hideout and are taken captive by Zetsu and held for questioning. What will become of their fate once their usefulness runs out? Open invite to private RP!


**Please read!**

This is a preface to an open Akatsuki-based role play, however it is not like the traditional ones on the forum section. This will be based within PM or email and we will take turns sending in our parts of around 300 words. Of course your own OC will be included in it. My OC is briefly mentioned in this section, so I tried to make the other as ambiguous as possible for the sake of continuing this. Of course there will be pairings with the OCs and I'm already gonna take Itachi, so my apologies if you were keen on him.

Please send me a PM/review if you are interested!

* * *

"It's been a while since we've gathered like this, has it not?" Kisame chuckled, looking around at his comrades who had all resumed their usual positions upon being summoned by their Leader, Pain. "What calls for this, Leader?"

"Our base is no longer secure," he said, his voice calm and authoritative. Pain was generally a quiet man but the assertiveness in his voice always remained. Business was business for the God of Amegakure. Despite the urgent nature of the meeting, none of the other Akatsuki members seemed phased by the news since relocating was common within the sensitive nature of their work. "However," he paused, "I am confident that this time we will not have to relocate." Deidara was the first to react to the twist.

"What do you mean? If we've been snuffed out, then we should move! What makes it so different this time, hm?" Pain's cold Rinnegan cast over to Deidara as if to remind him not to question his Leader's orders. The blonde's furrowed eyebrows quickly relaxed at this sight.

"The circumstances are strange, however, it is in our best interest to remain as we are," he retorted, his Rinnegan closing, seemingly inconvenienced at having to explain this nuisance to his team. "Zetsu caught two kunoichi around the perimeter of the base. We do not know at present what their business is, nor is it much of a concern for us," Pain spoke calmly, giving as brief an explanation as possible so not to pique too much interest; he knew that the likes of Hidan and Kakuzu would have ideas running through their heads at how to properly dispose of any captives.

"They come from separate villages, so there won't be a joint rescue mission," White Zetsu said gently before his evil counterpart overtook him. "And one of them is from Amegakure." The political climate of the Rain Village was frightening. The landscape and its inhabitants had been ravaged by centuries of war and was constantly in a state of disarray. With Pain presiding over the people of Amegakure, he could know for sure that there would be no rescue mission to retrieve the lost kunoichi. It has long been the harshest village in the shinobi world and it most definitely works on the pretence of 'every man for himself'.

"And the other?" the Uchiha asked, genuinely curious of their origins. Kisame looked over to his partner when he spoke. He had an inkling that Itachi wasn't able to fully sever his ties with Konoha. If the other girl was from said village, how would he react? The shark's smirk was hidden by the collar of his cloak.

"No headband," Black Zetsu replied firmly. Hidan finally spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed.

"So, what's the plan with them, then? Are you gonna get rid of them or not?" Hidan's malice was easy to pick up on. It came as no surprise to the group that he was the first to enquire about their fate. "Jashin is always looking for offerings, so at least let me put them to good use."

"Zetsu will be watching them for the time being. There is no doubt that a near double infiltration is beyond a coincidence," Pain replied, completely disregarding what just left the Jashinist's mouth. "Once we have figured out the reason, I will have no reason but to dispose of them. However, until then…"

"Oho. Killing one of your own, Leader?" Kisame chuckled. He didn't particularly care about the girls' fate, but the idea still shocked him nonetheless. The comment was ignored by both Pain and Konan.

"That is all for now. Resume your missions and return to our usual base when finished. Remember that failure is not an option." All holograms quickly faded away in unison, leaving the Gedo Statue shrouded in darkness. Pain leapt from his position, Konan following suit.

"Do not keep these girls here for a long time, Pain," Obito muttered from atop the statue. He often sat on the head of the ten-tails vessel to secretly watch over the meetings. "They risk becoming a distraction from our ultimate goal. Do not let that happen." He was unsure if the masked man was chastising him or simply reminding him of his promise, however he had no interest in the lives of other shinobi anyway. He figured Obito should know of this by now.

Konan's eyes were fixed on the side of Pain's face, brows gently furrowed in an almost anguished expression. It was her duty to hide her true feelings as she was loyal to Pain's goal, however she was also loyal to Yahiko's dream. They both knew that the killing of two innocent shinobi would tarnish Yahiko's dream of peace, but life was so different now. Pain paused for a second, as if completely understanding everything Konan was thinking, but there was no going back now.

"I understand," he replied sternly, heading off into the shadows.

* * *

There it is, a very short and sweet intro into how I'd start off my RP. Please get in touch if you wanna make this story with me in PM!


End file.
